


in my dreams, i wonder why.

by karatedevil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Personal Writing, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karatedevil/pseuds/karatedevil
Summary: a poem i wrote at 3 am.
Kudos: 3





	in my dreams, i wonder why.

in my dreams

i am inbetween

bliss and loss

i will wake up

just to fall back

into a sleep

where nothing lasts

i want to wish for

the things i know i

deserve, but instead

i let myself drown

in all of the grief

i will succumb to

the things i hate

and let myself be

numb yet again

if only to experience

the dreams once more.


End file.
